


There's Always a Place for You Here

by radiantbeams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Historical, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry, Carnival, Elephants, French Louis, M/M, Strangers to Friends to More Than Friends, Summer, Summer Love, this is NOT a water for elephants au thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbeams/pseuds/radiantbeams
Summary: Summers in Gibsonton were startlingly boring compared to the excitement Louis usually experienced the rest of the year with Arthur Bro's Traveling Circus.The summer of 1935, though, Louis met someone who made things a little more interesting.They'd always said it was a dumb pipe dream to go run away with the circus, but what about if the circus just picked you up along the way?





	There's Always a Place for You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> I really hope you like it! I made a few adjustments to your prompt and I don't know if you wanted a historical au but that's what I decided to go for.
> 
> Many thanks to [Aijia](https://antisretepa.tumblr.com/) who I basically bullied into being my beta, lol love you, twin!
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and apologize for my half assed effort at making Harry ace, this fic is definitely more about them becoming friends and honestly, their sexualities don't really matter very much at all but I felt I had to include _something_.

###  Summer, 1935

 

The windchimes clanged together from the gulf breeze as Louis cut through the backyard into the house. He had to duck his head in places; Millie probably had forty or so of them hanging from the trees and iron posts. Spanish moss had overgrown them, giving the old oaks a mysterious, eerie feel.‘ _ To ward off evil spirits, mon choupinet _ .’ She said when he asked her why.

 

“Tanta! Je suis ici . Où est ma équipement?” He called, the screen door clanging loudly behind him.

 

“Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi j'aurais?” Aunt Millie asked, looking up distractedly from the tarot cards in front of her.

 

“Because you’re always moving my things,” he huffed. There was already sweat dripping down the back of his neck. “Why do you never open the windows? You’ll die of heat stroke,” he said, going back over to prop open the back door.

 

“You know I always forget,” she said, taking a sip from her coffee mug that probably hadn’t been washed in a week. He took it from her and dumped the remaining contents of it in the sink, starting a fresh pot.

 

“Well, remember better,” he kissed the top of her head as he passed, still in search of his tightwire rig equipment. She waved him away, pulling out her bag of… rat bones? Louis thought they’re rat bones.

 

“How were Estelle and Manolo?” He heard her ask faintly. She might not have even noticed he’s left the room.

 

“Fine. Estelle still had that thing with her tusk, but it’s looking better,” he said, elevating his voice so he could be heard across the house.

 

She hummed sadly. Estelle was one of the show’s African Bush Elephants. She and her brother Manolo had been the star acts for ‘Arthur Bros Circus’ from the beginning. Everyone in the show had a soft spot for them, even Martin who saw everything as dollar signs. 

 

He discovered his slackline equipment under a box full of exotic looking fabrics Millie used to decorate her tent. He’s lucky he found it at all with how cluttered their little bungalow always was.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be over at the yard, probably go to Showtown later.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response; that’d probably never come anyway. 

 

He skipped through the front door hoisting his unicycle over his shoulder.

 

As he approached the yard he saw Liam and Niall were already there, lounging against the side of a disassembled ferris wheel. Both with beers in hand, passing a cigarette back and forth. ‘The yard’ was just where Martin stored the tent and other equipment when it wasn’t being used. It was essentially just a big field, two sturdy oaks in the middle of it, covered in more of that Spanish moss.

 

He discarded his equipment heavily against one of the trees for the time being, no rush to get started. It was so fucking hot, he might as well take some time to relax before setting up.

 

“Get me one, boys?” He asked. Niall nodded, reaching down to grab another beer, popping off the cap against the side of one of the carts. “Cheers,” he downed half of it in one go. It wasn’t quite cold anymore. They probably bought the case from Bill’s Package hours ago. But it was better than nothing.

 

“Train should be through soon,” Liam mumbled from where he was sprawled across one of the carousel carts. He hadn’t even cracked an eye open since Louis walked up. Louis couldn’t blame him.

 

“You wanna help me get my rig up?” Neither of them made a move. “Either of you?”

 

“Poor Tommo, needs help gettin’ it up,” Niall cackled before taking the last swig of his beer, already cracking open another. 

 

Louis threw him the bird over his shoulder, already crouched down to hook the line around the trunk. Liam came over to take the other side from him, looking sleepy. Once they got it tightened up, Louis plopped down in the grass to wrap his feet in tape and finish his beer.

 

“Any plans for the week? Last few before the season starts up again,” Louis asked, wincing as he examined a new blister. He’s been doing this for four years, so he would like to think his feet wouldn’t have any hot spots anymore. 

 

Arthur Bros Circus always headed out at the end of August, touring the rest of Florida and neighboring states, breaking for Christmas, before pressing on all the way through April.

 

“What would we plan? You know there’s fuck all to do round here,” Niall said, stamping out his cigarette.

 

Louis shrugged, hauling himself up to test the tightwire. “We could fish.” The rig seemed stable enough. He put his full weight on it, arms out to keep balance.

 

“You and Zayn are the only ones who like to fish,” Liam stated.

 

“Well then the plans are me and Z are going fishing, you guys wanna come?” He smirked, focusing on where his feet grip the line.

 

Liam was already shaking his head, eyes still closed. “He can’t, went up to Tampa for that thing.”

 

“What thing? There’s a thing?” Louis asked, confused.

 

“Martin and him went,” Niall said.

 

“Oh,” because they all knew what  _ that _ meant. 

 

Martin poached from other shows. Took a few of his people to help scope out the best talent, the best freaks. Then he’d make them an offer they couldn’t refuse, or at least an offer that’s better than whatever they were getting where they were.

 

“Surprised he didn’t take you,” Liam squinted open one eye to watch Louis struggle to keep his balance.

 

“Nah, he knows I have to stick around for Millie,” Louis answered once he’d stopped flailing.

 

He heard the train hum in the distance. It ran right next to the yard. The closest stop was a ways farther north in Tampa, so it was always going a fair clip when it chugged past. Louis looked over to watch it go. There were a couple of kids putting down copper coins along the tracks, so they could see how the train’s wheels squash them into ovals. It made him think of his sisters, made him miss them. He looked away, setting himself up to do a little flip along the tightrope. Practise.

 

He continued with that until he could land it perfectly. The sun fell just past the tips of the trees when he hopped down to get his unicycle. He paused, a figure across the road catching his attention. Someone new.

 

The man-- boy? The boy had a long lumbering gait, a bottle of soda pop in one hand and a pair of beat up Chucks dangling from the other. They beat against his calf as he walked along, smearing mud from the soles onto the denim of his pants. His cap was pulled low over his head, slipping down while he stared intently at the road in front of him. Louis was curious, they didn't get many visitors through here. It wasn't close enough to the start of the season to get people wandering in looking for jobs.

 

“Louuuuu, I’m bored. Work on that later, let’s go to Showtown,” Liam whined, interrupting Louis’s thoughts. He looked up when Liam rolled himself onto his feet and brushed off the back of his trousers. When Louis turned back to glance at the street, the boy was gone, probably hopped the fence to cut toward town.

 

Louis glared at Liam, but moved to pack up his things anyway. “Alright, but if Martin yells at me, or if I fall during a performance, I’m telling him it’s your fault.”

 

Showtown was packed once they made it there. Al was behind the bar, his wife Jeanie waiting tables. There was the usual cloud of cigarette smoke filling up the ceiling, making it hard to see through the dim light. Everybody was smoking, although Louis finished his last pack earlier that day. Martin was about a week behind with their cheques, which made things a little tight. Maybe he could bum one later.

 

“Get some beers, I’ll find a table,” he shouted over the din, spotting Steve with a guy from another show that Louis thought he recognized.

 

“Got any room over here?” He asked with a smile, taking a seat anyway.

 

“Louis! Hey, bro, you know Antwone, right?” Steve asked. Right, Antwone. He didn’t speak much English and usually hung around with the Creole group at Sparke’s Circus.

 

“Yeah, oui, salut,” Louis gives him a little wave. He never knew many people who spoke Louis’s first language when he lived up in Chicago, it was a nice change.

 

“Budge over,” Niall said, pointing his elbow sharply into Louis’s ribs. He took the stein Niall handed him and slid closer to the wall to make room. “Li’s chattin’ up that broad, Perrie or whoever. It’s just as pathetic as it always is.” Niall laughed, leaning back so Louis could get a clear view of Liam leaning up against the bar trying to look cool. Trying being the operative word.

 

“She’s too good. Just throw a drink in his face and be done with it, I say,” Louis said through a laugh, taking a long swig from his glass. “Save him the trouble.”

 

“Nah, you know Li. Too much of a pansy to do anything that’d get him swilled,” Niall leered.

 

“So you’re saying the approach to women is to be as rude and crude as possible?”

 

Niall shoved him hard across the chest. “I’m  _ saying _ , someone should tell Liam that it is. Save him the trouble.”

 

“Maybe it’ll pay off… One day,” Louis cringed when he saw Liam’s dejected face, Perrie walking away.

 

“You’ll get her next time, Li,” Niall said. He clapped him on the back as Liam flipped around a spare chair from another table and straddled it, sipping his beer.

 

“She didn’t say  _ no _ ,” Liam insisted, like he always did, “just that she doesn’t want to start anything before the official season.”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Sure, pal,” he pacified, patting him on the back.

 

They close down the place, like they always do, helping Al and Jeanie tip all the chairs and take inventory. Niall left after to wherever he lives during the off-season, Louis wasn't exactly sure where that is. He might just live in a box or something. Liam had a rented room above the post office. It was a dump, essentially, but what wasn’t around here?

 

It was hot and muggy on Louis’s walk back home. The cicadas chirping so loudly it made the otherwise still night seem rather hectic. The overgrown grass brushed at his ankles as he made his way up the drive, jumping lightly over the squeaky front step to let himself into the house. He couldn’t remember the last time they locked their place.

 

He bustled around quietly in the kitchen for a moment, cleaning up the dishes that accumulated over the course of the week. Louis always put off doing chores until it was absolutely unbearable to live with. Millie didn’t seem to mind-- didn’t really seem to notice, either. 

 

He unfolded his cot from the corner, peeking in on Millie before heading to bed himself, just to be sure. She had a habit of wandering off when it was a clear evening, trying to chart the stars and assess the planet alignments or whatever. Louis didn’t really understand any of that medium/witchcraft thing she did. 

 

He’s woken up from the stifling heat the next day. This was why he usually got up with the sun, so he wouldn’t have his sleep shirt stuck to his back and his cot damp from sweat. It was gross and he felt miserable as he peeled himself out of bed and over to the sink to wash his face. He considered taking a cold shower, or rather ‘a shower’ because they’re always cold. The water heater had broken long ago. It wasn't worth it anyway. He knew he’d just get smelly again. Not like he’d see anyone to smell nice for anyway.

 

His feet were roasting in his work boots by the time he made it over to Manolo and Estelle’s barn. It wasn’t really a barn, more like a tent and a poorly constructed fence, but that’s all they really have to work with. Louis checked them all over, taking special care around Estelle’s tusk. He’s kept the fracture packed and it looked a lot better than before. She didn’t seem to be in as much pain either. 

 

Eleanor, the performer who uses Estelle and Manolo in her act, was the only other person the elephant siblings seemed to like. Which kind of made him and Eleanor good friends. She had a gentle soul, just like Estelle, and was easy to talk to. She worked as a waitress at a rundown diner in Tampa on the off season, staying with a small rotation of friends. He missed her, if he were being honest.

 

“I bet she misses us too, huh, girl?” Louis whispered, brushing behind Estelle’s ears.

 

He decided to go to Showtown once he’s done. It was late enough in the afternoon by then that a nice cold beer wouldn’t be untoward. Also, there really wasn’t anything else to do. Al just nodded to him when he walked in, already pulling down a glass. 

 

Louis bummed a fag from where Jeanie hid them from Al under the register. Everyone knew that’s where she put them, but Al played along because he knew how bad she wanted him to quit. Louis headed out the back door, hoping that someone was already out there with a light since he couldn’t find any matches.

 

Slumped up against the wall, perched on an empty egg crate, is the same kid from yesterday. He’s got a lit cigarette in one hand, a soda pop in the other. Louis quirked up an eyebrow at him as the door thudded against its open deadbolt behind him.

 

“Got a light?” He asked, turning toward the stranger. He’s not wearing a hat today, dark hair curled against his forehead.

 

The boy nodded, wrestling a roughed up box of matches from the pocket of his trousers. Louis bent down as he held up a flame. Their eyes met for just a moment as he inhaled.

 

“Thanks,” Louis mumbled, straightening out. He propped his shoulder up against the sidewall, picking at a bit of dark chipped paint.

 

“No problem,” the man, because he’s definitely a man with that deep of a voice, murmured back.

 

There’s not anything to look at out here, out anywhere really. Just a gravel parking lot and a boat-tailed grackle hopping around the garbage bin looking for food scraps.

 

“You’re new around here.” He didn’t phrase it as a question.

 

“Yeah?” He had his face turned down to the ground. “That a problem?”

 

Louis was already shaking his head. “Just an observation.” The pause after was long, teetering on awkward, before he spoke up again. “What’s your name?”

 

The kid squinted up at him in the bright sunlight, an angry, defensive tilt to his mouth. “What’s yours?”

 

“Louis,” he raised his chin up to meet the challenge.

 

The stranger took a slow drag from his cigarette, holding Louis’s eye. He continued to stare up at him, gaze vaguely calculating before he said, “Harry,” He set down his pop to hold out his free hand to shake.

 

There was dirt under Harry’s fingernails, hardened calluses along the inside of his palm. Louis had a few of his own from working in the lumber mill as a kid up in Chicago. They came in handy when he would carry a balance bar during his high-wire act.

 

“What brings you to--” Louis waved a hand in the general direction of, well, the whole town.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Well you’re obviously the chatty type,” Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically. He brought his snipe back up to his lips to take a drag, leaning heavily against the wall. Jesus it was hot.

 

Harry snorted, flicking the butt of his cig on the ground, squashing it under his heel as he stood up. “See ya’ round,” he said, without giving Louis even a passing glance.

 

“Wait!” He found himself calling out after him. Harry didn’t slow up as he walked away toward the road. Louis grumbled in frustration, dropping the rest of his cig on the ground to rush after him. 

 

“Where are you staying? Ya’ know, while you’re here,” he asked once he caught up, skipping a bit to keep up with Harry’s long stride.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Louis clapped his hands against the sides of his legs as he shrugged, stuffing them in his pockets a moment later. “What else have I got to do?”

 

Harry just sent him a sidelong glance.

 

“With it being between seasons and all, hate to say it buddy, but you’re the most interesting thing to come through here,” he sighed.

 

“Between what seasons?”

 

“Do you only speak in questions? Jesus,” Louis exasperated, “Between show seasons,” he barrelled on before Harry could get a word in, though Louis could tell he was offended.

 

“Show?” He reached a hand up to push his hair away from his eyes, scratching at the back of his head.

 

“The circus. Carnivals. Sideshows. Don’t you even know where you are, Pip?” Louis asked him incredulously.

 

He shook his head, curls flopping back into his face. “Just kind of-- uh, showed up here. Don’t really have any place to be, thought I’d stick around.”

 

“Well, you’re in Gibsonton. Florida. Although, I hope you already knew you were in Florida. Here’s the only place carnies call home,” Louis glanced up to see where they’d wandered to. He grabbed Harry’s arm and head down toward the shore. “C’mon, follow me.”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked, trying to wrestle out of Louis’s grip.

 

“Shut up. You’ll like it.”

 

Louis made his way down the familiar dirt lane. Surprisingly, Harry stayed walking next to him, even after Louis released his arm. They didn’t say anything, and Harry started kicking along a bottle cap about halfway there. Louis stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

 

The low hanging tree branch groaned a little with Harry’s added weight, but Louis was sure it’d hold. Harry had looked skeptical when Louis had ordered him to take off his shoes and socks, but did it anyway. As much as he protested, the kid didn’t seem too bad at taking orders.

 

Louis swung his feet down, toes skimming the water below. The tide had washed out some of the dirt and sand along the shore of the bay, exposing a few of the Mangrove roots that now jutted out over the salty water.

 

“What are we doing?” Harry asked in his deep voice.

 

“Your case for not speaking in only questions is getting weaker by the minute,” Louis huffed. He slumped down to roll a bit of his trouser leg up. “We’re waiting, that’s what we’re doing.”

 

“Waiting for what?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Just watch,” he motioned to the horizon, which was just faintly dotted with the shore of the other side of the gulf.

 

It was just about sunset, and he leaned back as the deep blue sky slowly faded into oranges and pinks. He and Harry sat there in silence together, watching. It was completely silent except for the short lap of the waves, quiet hum of the awakening cicadas. Louis let his mind drift. They sure as hell didn’t have sunsets like that in Chicago. He’d been watching them here for four years now but every one seemed just as special as the last.

 

When the sky started to go navy, heavy clouds hazing over the twilight, Louis hopped down from his perch. He climbed over where Harry was sat and slipped his shoes back on.

 

“Well, see ya’!” He called, straightening out his trousers before heading back the way they came.

 

He heard Harry sputter, a small splash and then he was stumbling up next to him, still pulling one shoe back on.

 

“That’s it?” He asked, tripping again as he wiggled his heel into the right spot.

 

Louis nodded once, decisively. “That’s it.”

 

“But-- I mean, that was beautiful,” Harry said, pushing his hair out of his face again. He shook his pant leg a little, the khaki dark now from where he must have misstepped catching up. Louis smirked.

 

“I know it was. One of my favorite parts about summer. Can’t usually see ‘em when we’re out on the circuit,” he shrugged.

 

“You keep-- I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he admitted, his brow furrowing.

 

“Are you really trying to tell me you’ve never been to a circus?” Louis raised a skeptical eyebrow.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not had opportunity when I was young. And then, well…” he rubbed at the back of his neck, a little embarrassed almost. “I was out west for a while, not much came out that way,” he looked away from Louis as they walked, pensive.

 

“Well if you stick around you’d be in for a treat,” Louis grinned slyly. He knew what everyone was really after nowadays. “Maybe a job too if you play your cards right.”

 

That got Harry perked up, looking over at him in surprise. “Don’t joke.”

 

Louis was already shaking his head. “I’d never,” for a moment he thought back to when it was really rough. Between when Da lost his job and the whole family still living together in that rundown moldy apartment on the West Side.

 

Louis stopped walking, making sure Harry was looking at him as he said, “I’d never joke about a job, Harry. If you really want to stay, I’ll put in a good word with Martin, see what we can do. The circus is the only industry this godforsaken country’s putting money into. Even if you don’t got any freaky secret appendages hidden under that henly,” he knocked his fist against Harry’s arm good-naturedly, “I’m sure we could find you something to do.”

 

Harry looked at a loss for words. “I-- Thank you, Louis.”

 

He nodded, starting up their walk again, serious again. He wasn’t really sure where Harry was headed but he guessed if Harry wanted to follow him all the way home he could. He had to get Millie set about dinner anyway.

 

“Never said where you were staying?” Louis asked, eyes still cast down at their feet.

 

Harry was quiet for a moment. “No I didn’t.”

 

Louis didn’t press.

 

When they reached the crossroads, Louis paused, turning back to look at Harry. “I’ve gotta--” he jut his thumb over his shoulder, “supper.”

 

Harry nodded. “Guess I’ll see you around,” he moved to turn away before Louis spoke up hesitantly.

 

“Meet-- meet me in front of Bill’s tomorrow, if you’ve not got other stuff to do,” he didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous.

 

“Does it… look like I have other stuff to do?” Harry asked, looking genuinely confused.

 

Louis shrugged up one shoulder. “Never know. Don’t judge a book by its cover and all that.”

 

He stared at Louis for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Well, sure, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bill’s.”

 

Louis grinned at him, stepping back toward home. “See ya’.”

 

It rained, the next day, which kind of sucked but at least it would cut through the oppressive heat. Louis was drenched by the time he made it to and from Estelle and Manolo’s enclosure. He didn’t even think to stop by Bill’s like he said he would. It was practically torrential out, there was no way Harry would have made it over there.

 

Millie wasn’t home when he got inside. He saw puddles of water all over the house when he opened the door, the water running from his raincoat adding to the mess. He grabbed a few cups and bowls,placing them all over the floor to catch what he could before the floors became ruined (more than they already were). He stripped off and changing into dry clothes. Shoving over some of Millie’s nick nacks to make room on the couch, he reached out for a book from the small trunk he brought with him from Chicago. It was his mother’s copy of  _ The Sun Also Rises _ . She loved that book, said it reminded her of home. He’d read it so much  that the spine broke, but every time he opened it was just as engaging and fascinating as the last.

 

It felt like just a second or two later but was probably a couple hours, Louis heard a knock at the door. Which was weird for two reasons: no one knocked at their door, and it was still raining cats and dogs outside.

 

He stared at it quizzically until the person on the other side knocked again. The couch was really comfy, and he really didn’t want to get up, but he didn’t want to be rude.

 

It was Harry. A very wet Harry standing there at the threshold, looking more nonchalant than anyone really should when they’ve just walked a few miles in the rain.

 

“Harry?” Louis squinted his eyes at him.

 

“Hey, uh, the guy at Bill’s, who is coincidently not named Bill, told me where you lived. I hope you don’t mind,” he shrugged, hands in his pockets.

 

“Yeah, no, Bill was an orangutan,” Louis said distractedly, ushuring him inside, “Joe runs the shop.”

 

“An orangutan?” Harry asked, watching Louis rush around trying to find towels.

 

“Big monkey? Eats bananas?” He laughed, pulling out a chair for Harry to sit down. “Anyway, what are you doing here? It’s awful out there, you shouldn’t have made the trip.

 

Harry looked around nervously, eyes shifting side to side. “I can go, I just--” he took his soaked cap off, wringing it in his hands. “I don’t know,” he shrugged, not meeting Louis’s eye.

 

Louis took pity on him, breaking his intense stare. He turned around to the stove to make tea. “You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like,” he waved a hand over to his trunk in the living room. “Change into some dry clothes, I don’t know if I’ll have anything that will fit you, but I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

He peered over his shoulder. Harry nodded, eyes still down on the ground, reserved.

 

By the time the tea was done, Harry had come back to the table. The sleeves and hems on the clothes he had found were way too short, but they still looked baggy on his skinny frame. The buttons of Louis’s henley were left open and he could see Harry’s collarbones, sharply pronounced from obvious malnourishment.

 

Louis had learned not to ask, but he was itching to. He offered Harry some lunch instead, without leaving room for him to refuse.

 

“You seem much more... willing today,” Louis said around a bite of cheese sandwich.

 

“Willing to what?” Harry asked distractedly focused on his own meal.

 

“To talk, engage, I don’t know,” he shrugged.

 

Harry looked up, meeting Louis’s gaze. “I trust you.”

 

Louis grinned, showing his teeth. “Good, you should.”

 

They finished lunch in silence until Aunt Millie came in with a flourish. Harry stared at her with wide eyes as she made a loud rukus all around the cottage. Louis stayed seated, listening as she hummed to herself, bracelets jangling on her wrists. The rain has seemed to calm down outside, but her boots still made wet squelches as she walked around the little bowl collecting water from the leaky roof.

 

“Oh! Bonjour,” she said, finally noticing Harry at the table. There’s an awkward pause where they just stare at each other. 

 

Louis decided to take initiative with introductions. “Millie, Harry. Harry, Millie,” Louis motioned between them, taking Harry’s mug from his lax hand to wash in the sink.

 

“I-- Um, I should go,” he heard Harry mumble.

 

“Don’t worry about your clothes. I’ll wash them and you can come back and pick them up, or I’ll find you again,” he interrupted as Harry moved to pick up the wet pile from the floor.

 

“Are you--” he cut his eyes nervously across to Millie, already in her own little world again. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah of course,” Louis said brightly, trying to keep the questioning tone out of his voice. Harry was obviously timid, a little skittish. It reminded him of his sisters.

 

Harry nodded. His hair flopped into his face as he pulled on his boots. Louis turned to put down the dirty dishes in his hands, but Harry was gone out the door by the time he turned back.

 

“He seems like a nice boy,” Millie said, clipping a collection of leaves off the potted plants on the windowsill.

 

“Seems like it,” Louis agreed.

 

“Maybe Martin would have some use for him,” she hummed.

 

“Martin has a lot going on,” he shrugged.

 

“Martin is a better man than you give him credit for.” Millie said with rare authoritative finality.

  
  


The next time Louis saw Harry, he was wearing a sweater that was  _ way _ too heavy for the hot summer sun that’s beating down overhead. Louis is balanced up on his tightwire, ankles wobbling as he tries to crane his neck and still keep his unicycle stationary. Harry meandered over after Louis called out to him.

 

“This your act then?” Harry asked, licking the sweat off his upper lip.

 

“Supposed to be,” he teetered dangerously to one side.

 

He caught him looking at Louis’s unicycle intently, brow furrowed.

 

“You ever ride one?” Louis asked, pedding backwards.

 

“Ride one what?” Harry sounded confused.

 

“A unicycle.”

 

“Oh, is that what it’s called?”

 

Louis scoffed, clenching his thighs to hop down to the ground, rubber wheel bouncing. “I’m gonna take that as a no.”

 

He shook his head, rolling his sweater sleeves up higher above his elbows. Louis thought it best not to ask him about his odd wardrobe choices. It seemed like something he would be embarrassed about.

 

“Have you ever ridden a bicycle?” Louis put his foot down in the grass, grabbing onto the seat to keep his unicycle from falling over.

 

“A what?” Harry asked again.

 

Louis shook his head, “same as this but with two wheels,’ he said, holding it aloft.

 

“No, I guess not,” he shrugged.

 

He paused, a bit astonished. “Really?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Okay. Okay! We can remedy this, okay. Hold on, here, help me pack this up,” he said, frantically, unclasping the carabiners from around the trees.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry began coiling Louis’s equipment with surprising expertise.

 

“No! No, just-- What kid’s never ridden a bicycle?” Louis asked innocently.

 

Harry tensed visibly, bottom lip to pulled into his mouth.

 

“I mean… I’ll teach you now, everyone should know, and now you will. It’s never too late to learn,” he hauled the duffle bag he came with over his shoulder, heading off in the direction of Zayn’s garage.

 

When he noticed that Harry wasn’t following him, he turned around to walk backwards. “You comin’?”

 

That seemed to get him going, catching up across the field with that long, loping gait of his.

 

It wasn’t technically Zayn’s garage. It was his uncle’s, but Zayn was pretty much the only one to run it anymore. He wasn’t there when they arrived, but Louis had long since memorized the padlock combination. He left a note scribbled by the cash register. The dust made him sneeze and his eyes water. It was dark in there, which caused him to trip over a tool chest, at least he thought it was a tool chest. Whatever it was made quite a ruckus, enough that Harry called in after him to see if he was okay.

 

“Yeah, fine, all good,” he said, wrestling the bike backwards out of the cracked garage door. He looked up at Harry, still stood outside holding onto Louis’s unicycle. He looked a little lost and a lot skeptical. “Ya’ ready?” Louis asked brightly.

 

There was a definite pause before Harry nodded.

 

They road back and forth along the smoothest path of gravel by Louis’s mangrove tree. It was slow going at first. Louis determinately did not let Harry fall but there were some close calls. The sun burned against the back of Louis’s neck the whole afternoon; he didn’t even want to think about how miserable the heat must have been for Harry. 

 

“You’ve got it,” Louis encouraged, letting go of the grip he had on the back of the leather bike seat.

 

“Lou?” Harry panicked, turning over his shoulder and pitching his center of gravity. Louis was able to catch him since he’d barely made it half a pedal away but he could feel’s Harry’s fast-beating heart under his palm as it slipped down to his chest from where Louis had it on his shoulder.

 

“Harry, c’mon, lad. You can do it! Just focus on the path in front of you, and don’t stop pedaling. When you want to come to a stop,” Louis folded Harry’s fingers over the handle brake, “squeeze this  _ gently _ and put your leg out.” He felt like he’d gone through this description a hundred times since they had started.

 

Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, not looking particularly more confident. Louis had taught two of his sisters how to ride bikes, his other siblings all too young to learn before he had to leave Chicago. He had thought they were hard to teach…

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. Worst you could do is fall on the ground and that doesn’t really hurt that bad,” Louis shrugged. It did kind of hurt but it was better than being, like, stabbed or something.

 

“Okay, right. Yeah, you’re right, I can do it,” he shook his head determinately.

 

Louis smiled, not that Harry could see since he was so intensely focused on staring straight ahead.

 

Sure enough, Harry fell. But he made it pretty far, and when Louis jogged over in a panic to check on him, he was laughing, huge grin on his face.

 

“That was exhilarating!” He exclaimed, jumping up on his own and pulling the bike from the ditch he had crashed in. “Let’s go again!”

 

Louis’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, surprised by Harry’s change of tune. “Alright, yeah, again,” he chuckled, helping Harry get going.

 

Soon enough, Harry was able to start and stop by himself, even go through turns so he was literally riding circles around Louis. It was getting late, some cicadas starting to chirp in the bushes.

 

“Not bad for a kid who’s never ridden a bicycle before, huh?” Harry said, throwing his head back and laughing. He looked so pleased with himself. Louis thought he deserved to look like that all the time.

 

“It’s getting late, come back to the cottage with me for supper. I did the washing the other day, you can get your things too,” Louis said as he watched Harry circle around him on the bike, still a little wobbly.

 

He almost tipped over as he came to a stop, just barely getting one foot on the ground to stop himself. “You sure? I don’t want to--”

 

Louis waived him off, already expecting his protests, “You’re not, I swear.”

 

“Okay,” he conceded.

 

They walked along the road to go back the way they came, the bike bumping along next to them. Harry’s smile stayed content on his face. Louis felt a little smug putting it there.

 

“Wait,” Louis stopped abruptly, “I know a shortcut, c’mon.”

 

Once they started on the path toward the channel, Harry seemed to get nervous. He was glancing around distractedly while Louis tried to engage him in a story about Niall almost getting caught pickpocketing the mayor of the town they were performing in. Louis decided to look around too. Maybe there was something wrong that he hadn’t noticed? It all looked the same as it always did.

 

“Y’alright?” Louis asked.

 

“What? Yeah, fine,” Harry whipped his head around, his hand coming up to run through his sweaty curls. He didn’t even seem to notice that Louis had stopped talking.

 

They were almost to the turn that would lead them right into the marsh behind Louis’s house when something caught his eye.

 

“What’s that?” He murmured, dropping his equipment to the ground so he could go investigate.

 

“Probably nothing!” Harry said in a squeaky panicked voice. Louis turned and raised one eyebrow at him curiously.

 

It almost looked like… a camp? With a tent and everything strung up against one of the Mangrove trees and a bedroll inside. That didn’t make any sense though. There were plenty of people without homes in Gibsonton, it was pretty commonplace actually, but they all congregated in a big group closer to town, farther from the water. It was the chucks hung up on one of the branches that gave it away. Louis glanced down at Harry’s feet, a pair of  _ very _ beat up looking brogues on them.

 

“Harry are you--” Louis tried to get him to meet his eye, but Harry kept looking away nervously, “Do you live here?”

 

Harry sighed, defeated. He dropped down to sit on a dead log lined up next to the remnants of a small fire. “Yeah.”

 

Louis stood there, looking down on him, stunned. “Well that’s stupid.”

 

Harry flinched, curling into himself.

 

“Millie and I have plenty of room, you’re staying with us,” Louis said, leaving no room for argument.

 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“Get your stuff, c’mon. It’s not far now, you could’ve been staying with us this whole time. Were you out here for that huge storm too? Just out in the rain and all?” Louis asked, concerned.

 

He didn’t make a move to pack his things, eyes downcast.

 

“Harry… It’s nothing-- don’t be ashamed of it or anything, I just want to help.” Louis said softly, coming to take a seat next to him on the log.

 

“No, I-- thanks,” he brought his hands to wring together in his lap, “I appreciate it.”

 

Louis sat observing him for a long moment, trying to gauge what he was feeling. He’d had such an easy time with it so far, almost like Harry was an open book. But his true emotions right then were eluding Louis’s careful inspection.

 

“What is this, Harry?”

 

Harry sighed, propping his elbows on his knees and hanging his head in his hands. 

 

“It’s not-- I’m not judging you about it, I promise. I mean, hell, it’s not like six siblings allowed me to have very much--”

 

“That’s the point, Louis.” Harry said, quietly but still forceful. He sighed, turning his cheek to look up at Louis with tired eyes. “Your family? They’re still in Illinois, right?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

Harry rested his chin in his palm, staring straight ahead again. “I’ve never had a family.”

 

Louis wanted to ask for more, but he held himself back, choosing to stay quiet and let Harry go at his own pace.

 

“I never knew if they died or just gave me up or what. I only ever knew my rusty old cot at the orphanage. When it was really overrun, we had to share. The mice would eat at your clothes if you left them on the ground so I learned to sleep just wearing everything I owned.” He picked at the frayed hem of his sweater. “After the crash, we-- well, people were just less charitable. Most of us they ended up shipping out west. Oklahoma. To work on the farms.”

 

Louis’s eyes flashed down to Harry’s hands, the heavy calluses making sense now. 

 

“It wasn’t any better out there-- the dust and all. Made it impossible to live, much less farm. Nothing grew but it’s not like anybody would admit it, just work us hard no reason,” his eyes stayed downturned again, “it was so much worse there. I had thought I had been tired and hungry before,” he shook his head, “I had no idea. So many of the younger kids had it worse, couldn’t handle it, so I tried my best to keep them safe. It was only three years, then I aged out and got the hell away from there.”

 

“Did you-- I mean, how…” Louis found himself asking, “how did you get out here?” It had been a while since he’d taken geography, but he was pretty sure Oklahoma and Florida weren’t… close.

 

Harry turned away, scratching the back of his arm. “Hopped the trains last few years,” he mumbled. “Got ditched near here,” he shrugged up one shoulder, “then I met you.” 

 

Finally, Harry met Louis’s gaze, the tiniest hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. Louis’s eyes darted across his face, taking in everything, not just focusing on the flaws, the dark puffy circles under Harry’s eyes or chapped lips, the hint of a scar under his brow. Louis also appraised the soft fan of his eyelashes, the pink flush pooling on the apples of his cheeks, the sharp jutt of his jaw. Harry was beautiful. He’d noticed before, of course. How could he not? Harry was gorgeous.

 

Louis raised up his hand, gently resting it on his cheek, thumbing at Harry’s light stubble. For some reason, he felt himself leaning in, eyes staying locked on his soft green ones. They dipped shut the closer Louis got, angling his head. He inhaled Harry’s breath.

 

“Lou…” he said softly in warning, not even leaning back or moving away. Their lips just barely brushed as he spoke.

 

Louis jerked back, eyes flying open. 

 

“I’m so-- I’m so sorry, Harry, I don’t know-- I didn’t--” Louis said frantically, making to get up out of his seat. He stilled when he felt Harry’s warm hands circle around his wrists, keeping him close.

 

“Lou. Louis, it’s okay,” he smiled.

 

“No! No, Harry, I’m so so--”

 

“It’s okay.” Harry said confidently. “I… I like you too,” he squeezed Louis’s hands, “just not--”

 

“Not like that, yeah.” Louis hummed, scooching back away from him and bringing his knees to his chest. The soles of his shoes skidding on the rough bark. He should have known. He’d heard it before. The circus was a liberal place, no rules, but Louis shouldn’t-- put himself out there like that. He almost forgot that he couldn’t.

 

“No, Louis, listen. Let me finish,” his voice came closer, Harry’s fingers coming to brush softly at the hair on the top of his head, Louis’s face still smushed into his knees. “I like you, and I’m pretty sure I like you like you like me,” he paused, repeating himself under his breath to make sure it made sense. Louis smiled, still hidden away. “I think, yeah. Anyway, I do.”

 

“But?” Louis asked, propping his chin up to look at Harry. He had a smile on his face and Louis’s heart clenched.

 

He shook his head. “No but’s. Just... I don’t want to kiss just yet, or maybe ever,” he looked bashful now, hiding part of his face in his shoulder.

 

Louis reached out his hand, fingertips brushing at the warmth in Harry’s cheeks. “That’s okay.” They sat smiling at each other for a moment. “That’s okay,” Louis whispered again.

 

A flash of heat lightning shook them out of their reverie and they looked up at the rapidly darkening sky.

 

“Get your stuff, c’mon. Millie is probably wondering where I am,” Louis said, dusting off the back of his trousers.

 

“Who is Millie anyway?” Harry asked, stuffing his things into his pack. “Or-- don’t take this the wrong way, but, uh, what’s wrong with her?”

 

“My aunt, my mother’s older sister,” Louis went over to pick up the bicycle where Harry had abandoned it. “She’s never been quite all there, apparently, my mom talked about some sort of accident she had as a child, but I never knew for sure. I take care of her.”

 

Harry nodded, kicking up dirt as they made their way to the cottage. “It’s nice that you could be there for her, family.”

 

“I only came down here four years ago, before that it was just Martin and the other carnies. My mom always tried to get her to move up to Illinois and live with us, but Millie didn’t like the city,” he paused, considering Harry for a moment. “She chose her own family, she’s always been happiest here with them.”

 

Harry didn’t have anything to say to that.

 

They approached the back garden, windchimes pinging together in the soft breeze. Millie was setting out a game of solitaire when the screen door banged close behind them. They made pleasantries while Louis took Harry’s things from him and set him up in the living room, clearing off the couch. It was a little small, too small for Louis to stretch out on, and Harry was taller than him, but he hoped it’d be okay.

 

Harry and Millie continued to talk quietly while Louis got dinner together. He’d never been much of a cook before he came down here, not that he’d gotten significantly better since then, but it was better than nothing.

 

Most nights after that, Louis and Harry stayed up whispering to each other well after Millie had gone to bed. They both lay out on their backs, conversing about nothing, admiring the stars shining through the window.

 

During the day, Louis would bring Harry along when he went to go care for Estelle and Manolo. They’d taken quite a shining to him and Louis considered bringing it up with Martin next time they saw him. He worked with Harry to try and find where would be a good place for him to help out on the shows. As the start of the season was getting closer, more of the carnies started showing up, migrating from their other shows or wherever it was they stayed during the off season. It was a relief to Louis that Gibsonton was bustling again. He never handled the quiet very well.

 

Harry was nervous about meeting people still. There wasn’t much Louis could do to ease him into it, though. It was a good thing everyone seemed to like him,  _ really _ like him, actually. Joaquin, the show’s sword swallower, wanted to give him lessons. Louis didn’t think that was such a great idea. Niall, on the other hand, worked with him and by the end of the week, Harry could steal a man’s watch right from under his nose. His sleight of hand was surprisingly impeccable, and he explained that he had learned a handful of card tricks while he was in the orphanage from one of the older kids. Martin seemed delighted by this when they met.

 

“Show me again! I love it,” Martin said, grin on his face. They were all collected at Showtown for the night, one last celebration until they left for the season the next day.

 

Harry ducked his head bashfully, performing the trick again under his watchful gaze.

 

“I really can’t see where they go.” Martin picked up the stack of cards, flipping through them. Louis could see the smug smile that was playing on Harry’s lips.

 

“I could explain it to you,” he offered, taking back the deck.

 

“No! No never, but you’ll have to perform it. We’ll get you a booth or something. Louis, make sure Liam sets him up along the main stretch, right by the big top, we’ll need him,” Martin nodded, taking another swig of his beer.

 

“Oh, really? I mean-- I didn’t think-- It’s just a card trick. Grandpa’s Aces, they call it.” Harry said, picking up his own glass again.

 

Martin was shaking his head before he had even finished speaking. “You’ll do great, the rubes’ ‘ll eat it up. Welcome to the circus.” He said, patting Harry heavily on the back. “You’re family now.”

 

Martin’s attention was called to the other side of the bar, leaving Harry and Louis alone again in a sea full of people. The smile Harry sent Louis’s way was dazzling.

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, holding his hand out for Louis to take.

 

Louis looked at him quizzically, sliding his palm softly across Harry’s. “What for?”

 

He brought their intertwined fingers up to his face, his lips brushing over the back of Louis’s hand.

 

“Making me feel like I belong.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


Louis woke to a faint rustling. He squint open one eye, watching as Harry pad quietly outside, the door hinges squeaking ever so slightly. Louis contemplated rolling over and forcing himself to get some sleep, but he couldn’t quell his curiosity. He found him on the front steps, peering up at the stars.

 

Louis propped himself up against the doorframe, studying the long lines of Harry’s back. He’d borrowed another one of Louis’s shirts. It was pulled taught across his shoulder blades, the cuffs of the sleeves held tightly in his fists, arms around his knees. A few lightning bugs blinked in the bushes right up next to the house. 

 

He stepped forward, taking the spot next to Harry on the stairs, copying his pose. Harry glanced down, smiling softly before returning his gaze upwards. Louis stayed staring at his profile, a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :)
> 
> [HERE](http://radiantbeams.tumblr.com/post/173966255234/theres-always-a-place-for-you-here-82k-louis) is a link for the rebloggable tumblr post


End file.
